PK009: Snorlax Snowman
is the 9th Pikachu short. In the dub, it is the 5th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot Near the Pokémon Center, the Pokémon are making snowmen. Totodile managed to build the biggest one, so Chikorita carves out two eyes. The Pokémon work on the snowman, carving out the details. After a while, the Pokémon managed to carve out a snowman Snorlax. At night, while the Pokémon sleep, Pikachu wakes up and finds Snorlax at the window, who waves its hand. The Pokémon are impressed and follow the Snorlax, who is at the stairs. The Pokémon follows Snorlax (even causing Psyduck to roll over the stairs) and arrive to a cliff, where they find a tree with an apple. Chikorita grabs it with a vine, but the apple slips out of the vine. Snorlax chomps down the apple, but falls down, causing a chunck of the cliff to fall down with them all. The Pokémon fall down, passing by a Dewgong and a Seel, onto an ice platform, which starts floating off. The Pokémon are angry at Snorlax, who just falls down and sleeps. However, the Pokémon look at the sky, seeing aurora borealis. This makes a distraction, causing the Pokémon to be pulled down into a whirlpool. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Totodile Water Gun at the whirlpool, but nothing happens. Snorlax wakes up and uses Blizzard, freezing the whirlpool, impressing the Pokémon. They also see many Water-type Pokémon through the ice and admire the view (even causing Cyndaquil to stare at a Qwilfish). Later, Totodile uses Water Gun, followed by Snorlax's Blizzard. Chikorita and Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf on the chunk of ice, shaping it as a boat. The Pokémon take the boat to the shore and watch a bunch of Remoraid following them. Suddenly, the ice boat starts collapsing and everyone sinks into the sea. Luckily, they are saved by Lapras, who take them to the shore. Pikachu notices more snow Snorlax at the ice glaciers, surprising everyone. The Snorlax joins the group and bids farewell to the Pokémon. Since it is late, the Pokémon feel tired and sleep on Lapras' back. The sun rises up and the Pokémon wake up in the Center. Pikachu and the rest go back, where they made the snowman (causing Pikachu to roll down the stairs this time) and find the snowy Snorlax intact, who took them to a great adventure the day earlier. Debuts Pokémon *Qwilfish *Remoraid *Kingdra *Chinchou Trivia This episode is partly based on the popular children's book "The Snowman" by Raymond Briggs. Gallery Totodile made a snowman PK009 2.png The Pokémon carved out a Snorlax PK009 3.png The Pokémon noticed the snow Snorlax walking around PK009 4.png Snorlax is being followed around PK009 5.png Chikorita uses the vines to grab the apple PK009 6.png Snorlax jumps to eat the apple PK009 7.png The Pokémon landed onto an ice platform PK009 8.png The Pokémon do not like floating off, alone, on a cold sea PK009 9.png Snorlax managed to shape the whirlpool into an ice figure PK009 10.png The Pokémon watch the water Pokémon swimming beyond the ice PK009 11.png The Pokémon take the ice platform back to shore PK009 12.png Lapras saved the Pokémon PK009 13.png More snow Snorlax appear PK009 14.png The Pokémon bid farewell to snow Snorlax PK009 15.png The Pokémon wake up PK009 16.png The Pokémon find the snow Snorlax in its place }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Specials Category:Shorts Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane